The pirate queen of the night
by victoriaibolanos
Summary: Lina is a night fury shapeshifter who has a strong hatred for humans and for those who has devil fruit powers but one night she met with a human male with a strawhat and he has devil fruit power that he is a rubber man, but she started to have feelings for this human male who sparks her interest in herself, but will she love the human man?
1. Chapter 1 The encounter

Chapter 1 The encounter

As I was sitting in my cell room chain up to the wall waiting for someone to give me some food but then I heard screams from the upper deck "what's going on up there?" I thought to myself as my nerves started to get on high alert until I heard my cell door key being used to open my cell door, "Are they going to kill me?!" I thought as the door reveal a cloaked figure who is not someone I know that always beats me but I heal fast every time that happens to me every day. The cloaked figure brings out a pistol and my nerves started to get on fire, I shapeshifted into my night fury form getting ready to use my plasma blast at the cloaked figure but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck then everything went dark but I felt being lifted up by something or someone, then a scent of blood hits my nose and then I knew that the pirates who held me prisoner and made me a slave for two years are all died, but when I woke up to see that I was in the middle of the woods at night as the moonlight shines on me. My eyes were still blurry but I see a human man walking towards me "who are you?!" I ask in night fury language as I back away from him. "Wow you're so cool" said the human man still walking towards me. My eyesight was getting better and I noticed that he is wearing an open, long sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, he also wears short blue trousers with cuffs, yellow sash tied around his waist, and sandals.

"Don't come any closer to me or else I'll fight you!" I growl in my night fury language so he won't understand what I'm saying but after that warning he still walks towards me, "hmm what's wrong?" he asked me like he has a death wish, then I noticed that is wearing a straw hat and I also noticed that he has two scars one underneath his left eye with two stitches and another one an x shaped scar that covers his chest.

"Stay back I'm warning you!" I growl as I continue to back up from him but then he lifted his hand and puts his hand gently on my face, when he touched my face my nerves were started to calm down and to be honest it felt kinda good, "wow you're so smooth" he says as he gently pats my face with a big smile on his face. But then I heard something snap and I smell around, once again my nerves were now on fire, I move back from him and I jump releasing my plasma blast at the source hitting a big tree in the process.

The human man turns around to see what happened and then I saw five humans, a blue nose reindeer, cyborg,  
and a skeleton. "Wow it's a dragon" said the blue nose reindeer as he tries to get closer to me but once again I jump again and release my plasma blast at them. "Hey, they're my friends!" Yelled the human man as He looks cornered for his friends, "stay away from me!" I roar as I took off flying from them, "Hey wait come back!" He yelled as he was trying to follow me.

I blast my plasma blast to make myself disappear and I flew to a nearby tree to watch them from a distance so they can't see me, I got a good look at his so-called "friends" one human was a girl with long orange hair who wears a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals then another human who is also a girl with long black hair who wears a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially- zipped navy blue leather vest with a v-neckline.

I notice that two human men were fighting one of them is a green hair man who wears a long, open dark-green coat on his waist and is held by a red sash at holds three swords and a black bandanna is tied on his left forearm, to be honest, that his hair color is the same color as moss. The other human man with blonde hair who wears a black double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a yellow shirt together with a brown tie.

Then a human man with black woolly hair and a long nose who wears a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots, and besides him is the blue nose reindeer who wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle that has a pink center with a white x, a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, a pair of orange shorts.

Next to him is a cyborg with blue hair who wears red swim briefs and a red coconut tree motives Hawaiian shirt and on his left side is a skeleton who wears a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange-red trousers with a floral design. They were talking about something but I can't hear them quite well from here, so I flew around till I found a place to spend the night a cave that was near a waterfall, "that human man was kinda cute" I thought to myself but it's stupid to fall for someone like him, sadly the feeling doesn't leave my mind as I trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The threw and dance

Chapter 2 The threw and dance

The sun was shining on my face making to wake up from last night rest and still thinking about that human boy as I stretch out my wings getting ready to fly to sky again but first I got need a drink of water so I walk to the falls to get a quick drink of water before I go flying, after my drink of water, I flew into the air but as I was flying to see a ship that looks like it came out of a cartoon when I got closer to the ship then I notice that the human man from last night but then I noticed that the ship have a pirate flag and it has strawhat on the skull.

"Are they pirates?!" I thought to myself as I got scared that they're pirates and all pirates are the same. Then I saw that green hair human hit him on the head which makes me piss at the fact that someone would do something to their captain and I mean sure, he's an idiot but still he shouldn't deserve it so I made them know that I'm here, "hey guys, look it's that dragon again!" Yelled the long nose human as he points me out to others. I made myself disappear for a short while to get to the other side of the ship, "hey umm hey guys that dragon is right behind us!" Yelled the blue nose reindeer as I made myself reappear as I dive towards the green hair human.

I grabbed him and took him on a little "ride" to the sky a bit away from the ship, "Zoro!" Yelled the human girl with orange hair as she witnesses her friend gets snatch by me, "Hey let me go!" Yelled the human with green hair as he was trying to make to let him go, "You want me to let go of you, okay~" I thought to myself as I threw him in the sky but not too high in the sky just high enough where he lands in the ocean, I felt pretty good about doing as I see him slash in the ocean below me and then a little boat coming to the green human, but in that boat is that human man coming to his aid with long nose human and the blue nose reindeer. I look over to the human man with a smile on my face "hey are you okay?" I asked him in my night fury language with still a smile on my face.

"Hey why did you did that Zoro, he's my friend!" Yelled the human man who looks mad at me but why though besides I did him a favor and he should be thanking me for doing that for him, I look at him with confused look on face and then I saw them get the green human on the small boat with annoys me so without saying anything to them, I flew away from them and made myself disappear, "Stupid Lina, thinking a girl can learn but they're pirates and pirates are all the same" I thought to myself as I fly above the ship in the clouds. A few hours passed and night finally settled with the full moonlight shining down on the ship so I flew down the ship which has grass and two big trees, I made myself invisible as I go to the human man is playing a game with some of them and it looks like fun but I have to stay focus so I grab his hat in my mouth and it got his attention "Hey who's there's!" Yelled the human man who looks pissed off as I turn around with his hat in my mouth walking a few inches away from him, I place his hat next to me as I reveal myself to him.

Everyone, there was surprised at the fact that I was standing in front of them and when the long nose human tried to come close to me but I growl at him not letting him or anybody else come to me but only the human man, "Hey give me back my hat!" Yelled the human man as he stretches his arm to grab his hat which gets me off guard besides I thought that he was only human but he has devil fruit powers,But I didn't care about that so I sat down in front of him and his so called "friends" so I just ignore his "friends" and look at him cause I may have feelings for him and only him, so I knelt on my back legs, spread my wings as I jump and I tiptoeing on the ground in a circle with my wings still out.

When I finished dancing, I sat down as I wait for him to impress me but he stares at me with a confused look on his face, "Your Turn" I said in night fury language looking stare at him, "Umm Luffy I think she wants you to impress her" said the blue nose reindeer as he sat down on the tree bench, he still has a confused look on his face but then he grabs his fingers and stretch them out and I look at him with a not in impress look to him as I lick my skin to clean it, "Idiot do something else!" Yelled the orange human as she was a piss for him doing something that didn't impress anyone, then he did some weird dance as he came close to me which makes me uncomfortable.

I was annoyed and weird out because of the things he is doing but it is really entertaining and I want to laugh so hard but I know it hurt his feelings but when he gets too close to my face with his weird dance so I hit him in the face and I flew to the sail's beam, wrap my tail, and went upside down as cover myself with my wings, "Well guys I guess the show's over and besides it's getting late" said the blonde human as he and others went to bed but I felt that human man was staring at me as he walks away to bed. I have to agree with him that it was getting late and that should be asleep right by now so I close my eyes and went to sleep with the human man in mind as I dream about going home.


	3. Chapter 3 Marines Attack

Chapter 3 Marines Attack

I was waked up by the smell of food and everyone was outside having some food on a grill where meat was cooking, it smells really good so I came down walk to the grill where the meat then the long nose human grab one of the meat and he was about to eat then saw me wanting some food. He walks over to me with the meat in his hand trying to give it to me so I walk over to him slowly and I open my gummy mouth which got a confused look on his face, "Hey guys this dragon doesn't have any teeth, it's just all gums" said the long nose human as he told everyone else, "are you lying ussop?" Said the orange human as she was walking towards him, "but this dragon doesn't have any..." said the long nose human but before the long nose human finish his sentence, that's when I pop out my teeth and grabbed the meat with my mouth which made him jump and fell flat on his ass which was entertaining to me.

"...teeth" Said the long human as he was still on his ass with shock, the others were in shock that I can do something like that with my teeth, "Seems like the dragon has retractable teeth" Said the black hair human as she tries to get close to me but I let out a growl so none of them except the human man who wears a strawhat, but then we all heard a cannon sound, "it's the marines!" Yelled the skeleton as he looks from one side of the ship as a big number of ships surrounded their ship, I immediately turned invisible and flew away from the ship but then I realize that the human man will get hurt or worse so I flew up in the sky behind the ships that were attacking their ship. I let out my battle cry as I dive towards one of the ships and I blast my plasma blast at one the ships which blow up in flames.

"Where that noise coming from?!" Yelled a human in a blue and white uniform as he looks up in the sky to look for me as I attack again leaving one ship in flames and then I did the same thing to other ships. I saw the ships were still on fire as I flew away from the so called fight and I saw their ship was fine but I couldn't go back there because I was too tired in my night fury form so I flew far to an island which seems nice like a something from a fantasy book.


	4. Chapter 4 My first meeting in human

I landed near a glowing waterfall and it so beautiful as the glowing violet mushrooms laminate parts the glowing waterfall, I changed into my human form and I was wearing rags for clothes so I look for something that I can wear so I made some shoes and some new clothes out of leaves, thorns, and vines that I found while walking around, But then I heard something coming towards me so I went invisible as the sound gets closer until I saw it was the human man who wears a strawhat and he was alone but I knew that wasn't true so I was about to go to find some place for the night until he bumps into me and I fell in the water which gets me soaking wet plus now my strength to keep myself invisible had just faded away from me. He saw me in the water and walks towards me, "hey you okay?" He said as he stares at me in the water, "What do you think asshole!" I Yelled because I was cold and wet even though it was his fault that I'm soaking wet, "Okay sorry, just give me your hand" Said the human man as he offers his hand to me but I hit his hand away.

"I don't need your help" I said as I get out of the water all soaking wet from head to toe, "Hey I Said was sorry" he said in a bit of anger in his voice, I turned and walk away from him trying to find a place to spend the night but he follows me, "Hey wait up!" Yelled the human man as he stills follows me around. "Will you stop following me!" I Yelled at him but then I felt something wrapped around my ankle and pulls me away from him, I lift in the air to see a giant flower monster as it opens its mouth to have me for lunch"Hey let her go!" Yelled the human man as he ready to fight the flower monster, I didn't have any strength left to shapeshift into my night fury form but then the flower monster put me in a see through pitcher plant that was empty and it closed the only way out, then things got worse as it starts to fill up with a liquid water that drowns people in matters of hours depending on how long they hold their breath.

I started to panic but then I saw him did something with his legs and now he's a light reddish pink and smoke was coming out of his whole body and I saw that increased his speed but then I realized that the liquid water was up to my waist, it was quickly getting filled with the liquid water and so I swam to the top as I try to break the top open but I gather all the air and then the pitcher plant was filled with the liquid water as I try to hold my breath then I felt a vine coming in the pitcher plant and slice my left leg as I scream of pain as the vine slice my right arm.

I try to hold my breath but I was so pain and My eyes were started to get blurry but when the human man was dodging the vines as one of the vines grabbed his waist while he was trying to attack it but the vine lifted him up and slam him against a tree as he spits out blood, I noticed that a vine was behind him and it was aiming for his left arm.

It stabs him as he shouts in pain and his left arm was bleeding from the stab wound, I noticed that his forehead was bleeding but then everything went black as I drown to my death. "Is this the end for me?" I thought to myself as drown but then I felt the pitcher plant being rip up and the liquid water was coming out with it, I cough out to get some air but my eyes were still blurry. I can see the human man then everything went black and I felt being lifted up, then I feel something warm as I open my eyes to see him carrying me on his back, "what happened?" I said as I was waking up, he heard me but he didn't say anything, the way he carried you on his back was putting me back to sleep as I felt safe in his arms then everything went black again for a good reason.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Strawhat Pirates

Chapter 5 Meeting the Strawhat Pirates

I woke up to see that I was in a room and I panic as I try to figure out where I was, I heard the door open to reveal the orange hair human and she saw that I was awake. "Aww you're wake" she as sat on the bedside with a smile, "Umm where am I?" I ask as I want to get off of this ship, "You're on the thousand sunny" she said with a smile, I look confused at the name of the ship but I still don't trust any of them. Then my stomach made rumbling sound and my face turned a like pink on my cheeks, "Well, looks like we should both have a some lunch" Said the orange hair human as she stands up from the bedside, "Come on and besides you're safe now" said the orange hair human as she gave me a warm smile and I can tell that she was telling the truth but they're still pirates and all pirates are the same, these pirates don't look like that type of humans that would lie to an honest face like me.

She walks towards the door and she opens the door to exit the room that I was in so I got out of the bed and followed behind her. The view was breathtaking as I exit the room but then the orange hair human took me down a flat of stairs to a big tree that has a bench seat where the black hair human was sitting with a teacup. "Well now looks like our guest is awake" Said the black hair human as she saw walking behind the orange hair human, me and the orange hair human sat down on the tree bench next to the black hair human but then the blonde hair human walks towards us with a tray of tea one was tangerine tea and the other was lavender tea which was my favorite tea, "how does he know that lavender tea is my favorite tea?" I thought to myself as I look a bit surprised.

"Here you go madame mazel" He Said to us as he gave us our tea, the orange hair human grabs her tangerine tea, "Thank you, Sanji Kun" said the orange hair human as she drinks her tea, "Ah yes thank you" I said as I grabbed my lavender tea and took a sip of it, the lavender tea reminds me of home when I have tea with my mother and some noble ladies in the gardens as I remember the smell of the wildflowers tickling my nose with their scent. "Umm hey what's your name anyway?" ask the orange hair human as I snap back to reality from looking back to my happy memories of home, "Why should I tell you and besides I don't know in any of your names" I said in a tone but I took of another sip of my lavender, my nerves started to calm down, they all shocked at my response but then the orange hair human spoke. "You're so I'll started things off, I'm Nami" said the orange hair human as she introduce herself.

"My name is Nico Robin, it's pleasure to meet you" said the black hair human as she gives me a warm smell, "I'm Chopper, the ship's doctor" said the blue nose reindeer which got me shock that this reindeer is a doctor and I'm a bit impress of the bandage work on me. "I am Usopp the ship's sniper" sad the long nose human, "My name is Sanji and the green moss head over there who is sleeping is Zoro" Said the blonde hair human as the green hair human woke up with anger towards the blonde hair human. "What The Fuck you called me you perverted cook?!" Yelled the green hair human "I called moss head you asshole!" Yelled the blonde hair human who has a flame aura around him.

I'm surprised that they didn't kill each other but I have to be honest with Sanji that Zoro's hair does look like moss, "My name is Brook and is it okay for me to ask you a question?" Said the skeleton, I was worried about the question that skeleton is going to ask me. "Umm sure" I said with a bit of concern in my voice, "May I look at your panties?" Ask brook as my face turns red after he ask that question, "Hell No!" I Yelled with my face still red, then Nami kicks brook in the head and send him flying hitting the sail pole plus I nearly going to shape shift into my night fury form but I was still tired from using that form for so long. "The name's Franky the ship's shipwright" said the cyborg as I feel uncomfortable feeling that something bad is going to happen, "I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the pirates" Said the human man who wears a strawhat as he smiles.

"Well my name is Lina" I said as I took another sip of my lavender tea which it's calming my nerves down, but I thought that all pirates are the same as the others and I still don't trust anyone on the ship, they way act with each other is like they're much more than stupid pirates but a family. Well looks like I'll be stuck with them for a while for now until they earn my trust.


	6. Chapter 6 Lina vs Sea Serpent

I was wondering if I should show them my night fury form but I wait until I really need it, "So Lina how long were on that island ?" Asked Nami as she has a confused look on her face and before I could answer, the ship rock back and forward volatility, my nerves were on fire once again as I stand up as the ship was continued to rock volatility but then a giant sea serpent rows up right in front of the ship, everyone was in shock when they saw how big the sea serpent is. "We're going to die!" Yelled chopper as he looks like he was going to run the same thing for Nami, brook, and Usopp as they scream in terror, "We're not going to die!" I Yelled as I use all my remaining strength to shapeshift into my night fury form without a second thought and I flew to the sea serpent, getting ready to fight but everyone was in a state of shock that I was that dragon but I ignored them as they warned me about my wounds. I roar at the sea serpent and it roars back to me as it tries to bite me but I was too fast for it but then it opens it's mouth and boiling hot water came out and hit me on my right leg.

I roared in pain as I try to fight the sea serpent but I flew up and dive towards the sea serpent and I release my plasma blast at the sea serpent as it roars in pain then I flew back to the ship and landed on my injured leg but I ignored the pain and I roar to the sea serpent as it roars back but it was about to use its boiling hot water breath at the ship, I hold my breath as I release a powerful plasma blast at the sea serpent which roars in pain as one its horns broke off and fell onto the ship. I spread my wings and roar letting the sea serpent that I was victor, the sea serpent who is now terrified of what can I do and what I am so as coward it dives back into the water and swam away but my eyes were started to blurry as the pain in my leg was getting worse by the minute. Without even thinking I was going to fly away from the ship but I hit the ship's pole because my eyes were too blurry to see anything as I crash landed on the ship.

"Lina are you okay?!" Yelled Nami in concern about my wellbeing but I was in so much pain I couldn't even think, "Stay away from me" I Yelled in my night fury language as I was still in pain, "relax Lina we don't want to hurt you" Said Usopp as he trying to calm me down but it wasn't working, but when chopper walks towards me and touched my injured leg so without a second to think I snap at him as he moves back away from me, but then luffy walks over to me as he places his hand gently on my face "hey calm down, no one is going to hurt you and besides chopper is a great doctor" said luffy with a smile as he gently pats my head.

My nerves were starting to cool down and I forgot about my injured leg, I knock him down on his ass and I rest my head on his lap as he continues to pat my head. "Hey what was that for!" Yelled luffy with a confused look on his face, but I ignored his question and without a second thought, I started to purr like a cat but I only purr for my family, "looks like she's calming down when you're around with her, luffy san" said Robin as she walks towards us but I guess she's right about luffy calming me down whenever he pats my head, then I felt something on my injured leg and I saw chopper treating my injured leg as luffy was distracting me by patting my face so I won't bite chopper again and to be honest it still felt good brings me back to my first time shapeshifting into my night fury form when I was 5 years old and my father was the first one to pat me on my face just like luffy is doing, I felt tears forming in my eyes as I think about my home, my family, and my friends.

"What's wrong Lina san?" Asked Brook as he sat down near us but I still ignored everyone as I still continue to think about home then I felt something pushing away my tears and I saw that luffy was wiping my tears away from my face. "hey it's okay" said luffy as he continues to wipe my tears, so I close my eyes and for the first time I feel safe and sound in two years.


End file.
